Shadow of the Ninja
by Richforce
Summary: Manjyome faces an opponnet with a grugde. SemiSequal to Clash of Heroes.
1. Sunset Showdown

Here's my second foray into Yu-gi-oh GX. There's some reference to my pervious story Clash of Heroes. I only own my own characters and cards.

Shadow of the Ninja

Chapter 1: Sunset Showdown

A hang glider flew over Duel Academy late at night. It landed on the island and its pilot, a ninja wearing a black uniform over his body looked at the crescent moon over head. "Soon I will avenge my family's honor and not even the great Manjyome Thunder can stop me!"

* * *

The next day Judai and Sho, who was promoted to Ra Yellow, were watching duel between Mika and Shingo, who was promoted to Blue Obelisk. Hayato graduated last year and was now a card designer at Industrial Illusions. Also watching was Daichi Misawa and a new Ra Yellow student; Tyranno Kensan. He had black hair done in dreadlocks and brown eyes and wore a bandanna that looked like a T-rex head; he was a duelist who specialized in dinosaur cards. "This going to come right down to the wire." said Sho.

"Yeah, what a tight duel!" said Judai.

* * *

Shingo LP: 2300

Mika LP: 1900

* * *

Shingo had an Airknight Parshath on the field and one face down card. Mika had Rouge Doll and Mysterious Puppeteer on the field.

* * *

Airknight Parshath

Level 5

Fairy/Light

1900/1400

Effect: When this monster attacks an opponent's defense position monster with lower defense than this card's attack inflict the difference to your opponent as battle damage. When this monster damages your opponent's life points draw 1 card from your deck

Mysterious Puppeteer

Level 4

Warrior/Earth

1000/1500

Effect: When this monster is normal or flipped summoned increase your life points by 500 for each monster on your side of the field on every one of your standby phases.

Rouge Doll

Level 4

Spellcaster/Light

1600/1000

* * *

"Hope your ready Shingo." said Mika. "First I play the spell card Lightning Vortex; by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy all of the monsters on your side of the field!"

Parshath was surrounded by a tornado of lightning and broke apart.

"Now I sacrifice Rouge Doll and Mysterious Puppeteer to summon Giant Doll Calabrena!"

A giant French doll appeared after the sacrifice.

* * *

Giant Doll Calabrena

Level 8

Fiend/Dark

2500/3000

* * *

"And thanks to its special ability I can increase its attack points by the attack power of one of the monsters I sacrificed to summon it and I chose Rouge Doll!"

* * *

Giant Doll Calabrena 4100/3000

* * *

"Giant Doll Calabrena, attack Shingo with Crushing Hug!" The doll moved in closer to attack the centaur-like fairy.

"Sorry Mika." said Shingo. "But I won't be getting any hugs from your doll today, I activate my Ring of Destruction trap card! Now Calabrena is destroyed and we each take damage equal to its attack points."

A ring with red bombs appeared around the Calabrena's neck and they blew destroying her.

* * *

Shingo LP: 0

Mika LP: 0

* * *

"It's a draw!" said Tyranno.

"I'm sorry you didn't win." said Judai as he went down to the field.

"Drawing with my girlfriend is can be better than winning."

"Especially in a love duel."

"Ha, you're just a couple of softies." said Jun Manjyome, he had black spiky hair, blue eyes and wore a black jacket. "A real duelist always goes for the win no matter what type of duel it is!"

Jun Manjyome, or Manjyome Thunder as he was also known as, was one of the top duelists of Duel Academy. After being beaten by Judai and Daichi he was going to be demoted from Blue Obelisk to Ra Yellow but instead dropped out to study on his own. Returning after his long absence he was forced to join Red Slifer, he still had hope that he'd one day go back to Obelisk Blue and beat Judai.

"Well it's not like you're an expert on love duels." said Daichi.

"Yeah, you really blew yours with Asuka." said Judai.

"It wasn't that bad." said Manjyome.

Sho spoke up. "Well if you don't consider that she practically rejected you and you made it easier for Kagemaru to get the seven keys to Legendary Demons almost causing the end of the world bad, then no it wasn't."

"He's got a point Jun." said Manjyome's spirit partner Ojama Yellow. He was a yellow monster with snail-like eyes and wore a bright red pair of briefs. Manjyome was often wondered how he ended up with such a weak monster and his brothers; Ojama Green and Ojama Black, as his partners.

"Well no one asked you!" he yelled to both Sho and Ojama Yellow. He then left in a hurry.

"Is he always like that?" asked Mika.

"Nah," said Judai. "Only when he's in a good mood."

* * *

Asuka and her brother Fubuki were walking over to the Obelisk Blue dorm. He had brown hair and brown eyes. "So when are you going to find a boyfriend?" asked Fubuki.

Asuka blushed, the one thing about her brother she didn't like was how he kept trying to play matchmaker with her. "Fubuki please, I'm not a little girl anymore. Maybe someday I'll find someone who I'll fall in love with, but until then I'm a duelist first."

But just then they were suddenly knocked out by the ninja. "Pleasant dreams, now I need a couple of your cards in order to bait my trap!"

* * *

Later in the day Judai and the others were looking for Asuka and Fubuki. As they gathered to tell what they found Sho came up with a letter. "I found this on the front doorstep to your room Manjyome."

Manjyome read the note.

Manjyome,

I have captured people you care about, if you wish to free them then meet at the meadow by the forest at sunset.

Fail to comply and I cannot guarantee their safety.

Signed,

Your foe

"Who is this guy?" asked Shingo.

"And more importantly how can we be sure that he was Asuka and Fubuki?" said Tyranno.

"These came with the letter." said Manjyome. He held up two cards Eltoile Cyber and Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Those are Asuka and Fubuki's Cards!" said Judai.

"That settles it." said Daichi. "We must meet whoever it is and get them back."

_And if he thinks he can lay a finger on my Asuka then he's in for a world of pain!_ Manjyome thought to him self.

* * *

The sun was setting as they approached the meadow. "I hope we're not too late." Judai said. He and Sho were the first out there when a couple of Kunai pierced the ground at their feet.

"Whoa!" Sho said obviously spooked along with Judai.

"I see that Manjyome was too much of a coward to face me alone!" The ninja jumped out of the forest, he wore a custom duel disk on his arm. I am Kuchinawa Fujibayashi and I have been waiting for you Jun Manjyome!"

"Where's Asuka and Fubuki!" said Daichi.

Kuchinawa held up a key. "They're locked inside a storage shed nearby and I have the only key. The only way to get it is for Manjyome to defeat me in a duel, but if I win his eldest brother must resign from political office, his middle brother must disband his company and he must give up dueling for good!"

The Manjyome family had a goal of running the world by dominating the fields of politics, finance and dueling. The eldest brother, Chousaku, was a politician and the middle brother, Shouji, ran a large company. "That's crazy!" said Shingo. "There's no way he's gonna accept those terms!"

"On the contrary." said Manjyome. "You forget who I am! 1, 10, 100, 1000, 10000, Manjyome Thunder!" (AN: Manjyome means 10,000 in Japanese) "And I won't lose!"

"Duel!" Manjyome and Kuchinawa said.

* * *

Manjyome LP: 4000

Kuchinawa LP: 4000

* * *

"Wow, this duel is gonna rock!" said Judai.

"Stomp 'em!" said Tyranno.

"How about I start off!" said Manjyome. "I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 in attack mode!"

A small dragon covered in armor appeared on the field.

* * *

Armed Dragon LV 3

Level 3

Dragon/Wind

1200/900

* * *

"Now I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn!" Manjyome then started thinking to himself. _This combo should take care of him by next turn. When he destroys my weak dragon I'll activate my Chthonian Blast trap card destroying his monster then I'll activate Call of the Haunted to bring it back just in time for its special ability to kick in._

"I wonder what kind of monsters Kuchinawa will use?" said Mika.

"Whatever he uses Manjyome better be careful." said Sho.

"A ninja is trained to see through deception." said Kuchinawa. He then started moving his hands into strange signs.

"What's with that?" said Shingo.

"He's building Chakra." said Daichi. "It's a type of mental energy the ninja are said to use in battles."

Kuchinawa then stopped. "I summon a monster in defense mode and play one card facedown and that will be all for now."

"Ok then my turn!" said Manjyome. "And since it's the next standby phase since I summoned my Armed Dragon it evolves from level 3 to level 5!" the dragon got bigger and had blades growing out of it's forearms.

* * *

Armed Dragon LV5

Level 5

Dragon/Wind

2400/1700

* * *

"Now I can send a monster from my hand to the graveyard and destroy a monster on the field with fewer attack points then the one I sacrificed, but I could do better so I play the spell card Level Up! Now normally my Armed Dragon would have to wait until the end phase of a turn where it destroyed a monster to evolve further, but Level Up allows me to evolve right now! So it now evolves to Level 7!

The dragon got even bigger and had blades all over its body.

* * *

Armed Dragon LV 7

Level 7

Dragon/Wind

2800/1000

* * *

"And the best part is that not only does it keep its special ability but it now affects every monster on the field with fewer attack points then the sacrificed monster!"

"Wow!" said Sho. "He got out a powerful monster and it's only the second turn!"

"Not only that." said Daichi. "But he can still summon a monster this turn and if it has 1200 attack points or more he can win this duel in this turn.

"Now I can't see what monster is in defense mode, but since you didn't attack last turn I'm guessing it has fewer then the 1500 hundred attack points of the Y-Dragon Head I'm sending to the graveyard!"

After the card was put into the Graveyard, Armed Dragon sent a wave from one of it's blades to the face down monster that was revealed to be a raccoon with a staff and an oriental hat that was easily destroyed.

* * *

Phantom Beast Tanuki

Level 2

Beast/Earth

500/300

* * *

"Well my Phantom Beast Tanuki may be destroyed, but when it is sent from the field to the graveyard one of your monsters is locked into defense mode!"

Armed Dragon then turned to stone.

"Well you still don't have any monsters to protect you. Now rise Chthonian Soldier!

A man with red eyes in grey armor appeared.

* * *

Chthonian Soldier

Level 4

Warrior/Dark

1200/1000

* * *

"Now Chthonian Soldier, attack directly with Wind Sword Slash!"

Chthonian Soldier rushed forward.

Kuchinawa eyes were steeled. "Now you will see how focusing Chakra has allowed me to predict your move, I activate Wind Barrier Jutsu! This trap can cancel any direct attack!"

A barrier made of wind took Chthonian Soldier's attack.

"Alright it's your move now." said Manjyome.

Kuchinawa went through the hand motions to build Chakra again. "I summon Lady Ninja Yae in attack mode!"

A girl ninja with long green hair in a purple outfit appeared.

* * *

Ninja Lady Yae

Level 3

Warrior/Wind

1100/200

* * *

"Your facedown cards are of no concern with Yae's special ability! By simply sending a Wind attribute monster from my hand to the graveyard, every spell and trap card on your side of the field is returned to your hand!"

Kuchinawa sent a card with a half-bird half-human monster in the robes of a feudal warlord from his hand to the graveyard and then both of Manjyome's facedown cards were sent back to his hand.

"And there's more the monster I sent to the graveyard was Phantom Beast Tengu and whenever he is sent from my hand to the graveyard I can take any spell card from my deck and add it to my hand!"

* * *

Phantom Beast Tengu

Level 3

Winged Beast/Wind

1300/700

* * *

Kuchinawa took a spell card with the image of a Shinto shrine in the forest. _This will be most useful._ "Now I play the Spell card Thunder Strike Jutsu! Now I chose a random card from you hand and if it's a spell or trap card it's sent to the graveyard and since I just returned the card on the far right it goes to the graveyard right away!"

Lighting struck Manjyome's Call of the Haunted and he then put it in his graveyard.

"Man this guy's good!" said Judai. "He uses all of his cards in perfect unison!"

"I just wish he could hurry up and finish his turn!" said Tyranno.

"Your cards may work together but your ninja will be destroyed by my next turn."

"That's what you think, I play Suriken Storm! This spell card destroys one of your monsters for every monster on my side of the field that has the word ninja in its name so goodbye Armed Dragon!" The Statue of Armed Dragon was destroyed. "And now for the continuous spell card Shrine Hidden in the Forest. This card gives a 200 attack point boost to any monster on my side of the field that has ninja in its name!"

* * *

Ninja Lady Yae 1300/200

* * *

"Ninja Lady Yae attack Chthonian Soldier with Cross Slice!"

Yae attack the Solider cutting him into four pieces that then shattered.

* * *

Manjyome LP: 3900

* * *

The Soldier's sword was tossed in the air. "You activated Chthonian Soldier's special ability!" said Manjyome. "Whenever he's destroyed you take the same damage I do!"

The sword flew at Kuchinawa.

* * *

Kuchinawa LP: 3900

* * *

"Damage or not you're finished!" said Kuchinawa.

"Wrong I'm just getting fired up!"

To be continued…

Cards I made for this story

Phantom Beast Tanuki

Phantom Beast Tengu

Wind Barrier Jutsu

Thunder Strike Jutsu

Suriken Storm

Shrine Hidden in the Forest

Giant Calabrena


	2. Past Vs Present

Chapter Two: Past vs. Present

Duel Recap

Manjyome LP: 3900

Monsters:

None

Spell/Traps:

None

Kuchinawa LP: 3900

Monsters:

Yae

Spell/Traps:

Shrine Hidden in the Forest

* * *

"This is a very close duel." Sho said. "They both have the same life points and it seems like neither one's backing down."

Winged Kuriboh appeared on Judai's shoulder. "Kruii!"

_Yeah I know partner. _Judai thought. _I got a bad feeling about that shrine too. There must be some other reason he played it than to give his ninjas a slight power boost, but I'm not sure I want to know what it is._

"Alright it's my move!" said Manjyome. "And I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!"

The robot appeared on the field.

* * *

X-Head Cannon

Level 4

Machine/Light

1800/1500

* * *

"Now X-Head Cannon attack!"

X-Head Cannon fired at Yae and destroyed her.

* * *

Kuchinawa LP: 3400

* * *

"Now I'll play one card facedown, that will end my turn, but that just goes to show you can't beat progress."

"Progress." said Kuchinawa. "It was progress that ruined my clan and my life. Thanks to your family!"

"His family? said Tyranno.

"Yes, it's because of the Manjyome family that my clan can never know that glory they once had!"

* * *

Flashback

**The Ninja were once feared and respected throughout Japan; the warlord who had our loyalty soon had the loyalty of entire regions. But when westerners introduced guns and cannons the Ninja and our counterparts the Samurai were soon considered obsolete by modern society. However my grandfather trained me at his dojo in old ways since I was a boy.**

"Keep it up!" said Kuchinawa's grandfather as a young Kuchinawa was doing sit ups while hanging from a rope.

"Yes Grandfather! I'll make you proud!"

**I knew that I was destined for more than the mundane life my parents chose, and as I grew some of my closest friends joined me. It seemed that a new generation of ninja was about to appear, that was until your parents interfered.**

"Let's get down to business." said Manjyome's mother a powerful real estate broker. "You are going to close this school and sell it me."

"And give me one good reason why would agree to that?" said Kuchinawa's grandfather.

Manjyome's father, the head of a manufacturing company smirked. "Because if you don't I'll close down the factory in this town and leave everyone in it, including your son, without a job!"

End Flashback

* * *

"Your parents crushed any chance for my clan regaining their former honor, so now I will crush you and brothers plans on controlling the world!"

"Are you done?" Manjyome asked. "Listen I don't care what my parents did or about my brothers' plan, all I care about is becoming the best duelist in the world and no one, especially a pathetic duelist like you is going to stop me!"

"Pathetic!"

"Look the Ninja had served their purpose, the old crumbles before the new, that's just the way things are."

"I'll show you pathetic!" Kuchinawa said as he drew a card.

"It's so sad." said Mika. "He feels that he's the only one who can help his family get back what was precious to them."

"Yeah." said Shingo. "I wonder if my sister felt the same way, like the burden of saving the world was on her shoulders alone."

"But your sister had something Kuchinawa doesn't." said Judai.

"What's that Judai?"

"The same thing we got, friends who stick with you no matter what!"

"It's my move." said Kuchinawa. "And I play the only card in my hand, Card of Sanctity! Now we must both draw until we have six cards each!"

"Whatever." said Manjyome.

Kuchinawa built his chakra. "Now I play Monster Reborn to revive Ninja Lady Yae!" reappeared on the field. "Next I summon Mighty Ninja Goemon in attack mode!" a ninja in an orange uniform with black hair appeared on the field.

* * *

Mighty Ninja Goemon

Level 4

Warrior/Earth

1000/1400

* * *

"And let's not forget Shrine Hidden in the Forest gives him a power boost!"

* * *

Mighty Ninja Goemon 1200/1400

* * *

"You may want to check your math." said Manjyome. "Both of your monsters attack points are still lower than my X-head Cannon's."

"And you may want to know about Goemon's special ability. Whenever he does battle with a monster in attack mode its attack power doubles!"

* * *

Mighty Ninja Goemon 2400/1400

* * *

"Mighty Ninja Goemon attack X-Head Cannon with Sudden Impact!"

Goemon's hair turned blonde as a gold aura surrounded him and he sliced X-Head Cannon in half.

* * *

Manjyome LP: 3300

* * *

"You activated my trap card, Chthonian Blast!" said Manjyome. "Since you destroyed one of my monsters I can destroy one of yours and you take half of its attack points in damage!"

Goemon then was destroyed in an explosion.

* * *

Kuchinawa LP: 2900

* * *

"No matter, Ninja Lady Yae attack his life points directly!"

Yae slashed Manjyome.

* * *

Manjyome LP: 2000

* * *

"And to continue my turn I play Earth Revival Jutsu! This quickplay spell card allows me to revive a monster that was destroyed on the same turn it was activated, so return Mighty Ninja Goemon!"

Goemon returned to the field.

"And now I play the permanent spell card Bushido!"

Judai looked confused. "Bu-shi-what?"

Shingo sighed. "Bushido was a code the Samurai lived by."

"It's more than that." said Daichi. "The Bushido spell card forces any player with a monster in attack mode to attack once and only one per turn and then the opposing player then chooses the target of that attack. Since Goemon's attack power doubles when ever it does battle with an attack position monster this makes for a devastating combo."

"But that means Manjyome has to summon a monster with more than 2400 attack points in order to stand a chance!" said Sho.

"Now I play one card facedown and end my turn." said Kuchinawa.

Manjyome made his move. "I summon Soul Tiger in defense mode!"

A tiger made of blue flames appeared.

* * *

Soul Tiger

Level 4

Beast/Earth

0/2100

* * *

"I just saw the hole in your little plan! Goemon's attack power only doubles when does battle with an attack position monster, so if I play a defense position monster as strong as Soul Tiger you'll damage yourself."

Kuchinawa built Chakra again. "No matter, I summon Grandmaster Ninja Sasuke in attack mode!"

A ninja wrapped in bandages appeared.

* * *

Grandmaster Ninja Sasuke

Level 4

Warrior/Light

1800/1000

* * *

Grandmaster Ninja Sasuke 2000/1000

* * *

"And I play the spell card Fire Surge Jutsu! Now for the rest of this turn whenever a monster is destroyed we each take 500 points of damage. Grandmaster Ninja Sasuke, attack Soul tiger with Kunai Cut!"

"What are you doing! His attack is no match for Soul Tiger's defense!"

"I guess you don't know about Sasuke's special ability, whenever he attacks a face up defense monster it's he automatically destroys it without calculating damage!"

Sasuke slashed Soul tiger which was then destroyed. "Now Fire Surge Jutsu will damage use both 500 points or rather damage you 500 because I activate Water Shield Jutsu! This trap prevents any damage caused to me by a spell or trap card, even my own!"

A burst of fire came from the middle of the field at went to both Manjyome and Kuchinawa. It covered Manjyome, but a dome of water appeared over Kuchinawa and took the hit for him.

* * *

Manjyome LP: 1500

* * *

"It's now your move, if you can make one!"

Manjyome looked at his hand. "I play the spell card Ojama Beach Party! As long as my opponent's monsters outnumber mine and I give up 1000 life points I can summon as many Ojama monsters I can from my hand and deck!"

* * *

Manjyome LP: 500

* * *

"Now I can summon Ojama Yellow from my hand and Ojama Green and Ojama Black from my deck!"

Ojama yellow appeared with a green monster with a single eye and tentacles for arms and a black monster with a big nose and sharp teeth; they all wore the same red briefs.

"Ojama Brothers…" said Yellow

"Are here…" said Green.

"To help!" said Black.

* * *

Ojama Yellow

Level 3

Beast/Light

0/1000

Ojama Green

Level 3

Beast/Light

0/1000

Ojama Black

Level 3

0/1000

* * *

"Are you seroius?" said Kuchinawa. "You can't defeat me with those weak monsters!"

"True they are pathetic, but even the weakest monster can be devastating in the hands of a true duelist!"

"But you'll be wiped out by the effects of Bushido!"

"But I'm not attacking yet, first I play the spell card Ojama Delta Hurricane! Now that I have all three Ojamas out on the field every card you have on the field is destroyed!" The three Ojamas pressed their rears together and began spinning and destroyed every card Kuchinawa had on the field. The Ojamas started celebrating. "Ready to surrender?"

Kuchinawa started laughing. "Yes you destroyed every card I had, including Shrine Hidden in the Forest!" A ring of blue fire surrounded the field stopping the Ojama's dancing. "You see when you destroyed the shrine you broke the seal and unleashed the most powerful creature in my deck, so come Phantom Beast Kitsune!" A giant nine-tailed fox appeared and roared.

* * *

Phantom Beast Kitsune

Level 8

Beast/Fire

3000/2400

* * *

The Ojama's went buggy eyed at the sight of the monster.

Mika gasped. "3000 points!"

"So that's what he was planning." said Judai. "He knew Manjyome would probably use Ojama Delta Hurricane to destroy his spell cards so set one up to summon a powerful monster."

"This looks bad, we may never see Asuka or Fubuki again!" said Sho.

"Nah, Manjyome will find a way to beat him."

"So what if you got a powerful monster out on the field? I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse my Ojamas together!"

"Ojama Unity!" said Yellow.

"Let's go!" said Green.

"Together!" said Black.

Manjyome continued. "Into the Ojama King, defense mode!"

A giant white Ojama with red briefs, a green cape and a gold crown appeared.

* * *

Ojama King

Level 6 Fusion

Beast/Light

0/3000

* * *

"And as long as he's on the field up to three of your monster zones can't be used!" A smaller Ojama king appeared and stamped three of monster zones on Kuchinawa's duel disk. "Now I play three cards face down and end my turn!"

"Very well!" Kuchinawa built his Chakra. "I now activate Phantom Beast Kitsune's special ability by removing Phantom Beast Tanuki from the graveyard!" Tanuki's ghost appeared. "You see by removing a monster from my graveyard Kitsune can remove a monster on your side of the field with lower attack points than the monster I removed; and although Tanuki doesn't have many attack points you Ojama King has none! Now Phantom Beast Kitsune, take both of their souls!" Kitsune swallowed Tanuki's ghost and a ghost taken from Ojama King who then disappeared.

"Now he's defenseless!" said Daichi. "If this attack hits it's all over!"

"Phantom Beast Kitsune, Attack Manjyome's life points directly with Nine-Tailed Firestorm!"

Kitsune released nine fire balls from its tails.

"Now I activate the trap card Nutrient Z!" said Manjyome. "Whenever I'm about to take 2000 points of damage or more this trap increases my life points by 4000 before the hit!"

* * *

Manjyome LP: 4500

* * *

Manjyome got hit by Kitsune's attack.

* * *

Manjyome LP: 1500

* * *

"I really ought to thank you; now that your attack hit me I can activate the quickplay spell Inferno Tempest! Whenever I take 3000 damage or more this spell card can then remove every monster from our decks and graveyards!"

"But that means I can't remove monsters to activate Kitsune's ability!"

"Pretty good Sherlock."

"Fine, then I end my turn, not that it's likely you can summon a more powerful monster than Kitsune since you removed practically all of your monsters as well."

"You know you're really starting to annoy me! I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!"

A tiger robot built like a fighter jet appeared.

* * *

V-Tiger Jet

Level 4

Machine/Light

1600/1800

* * *

"Is that the best you can do!" asked Kuchinawa. "It doesn't have nearly enough attack points to destroy Kitsune!"

"Not that it needs any. I activate the trap card Return from the Different Dimension! I have to give up half my life points to activate it but then it allows me to special summon as many monsters that I can that have be previously removed from the game!"

* * *

Manjyome LP: 750

* * *

"Now I summon W-Wing Catapult, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank!"

X-Head Cannon returned to the field with a blue fighter jet, a red dragon robot, and a yellow machine on tank treads

* * *

W-Wing Catapult

Level 4

Machine/Light

1300/1500

Y-Dragon Head

Level 4

Machine/Light

1500/1600

Z-Metal Tank

Level 4

Machine/Light

1500/1300

* * *

"So you managed to summon a large number of monsters." said Kuchinawa.

"Oh more than that." said Manjyome. "These monsters can be removed to combine them! So I form VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

V-Tiger Jet positioned itself on top of W-Wing Catapult to form a large fighter and X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank formed into a large tank.

* * *

VW-Tiger Catapult

Level 6 Fusion

Machine/Light

2000/2100

Effect: Discard one card from your hand to change the battle position of one of your opponent's monsters.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon

Level 8 Fusion

Machine/Light

2800/2600

Effect: Discard one card from your hand to destroy a card on your opponent's side of the field.

* * *

"And I'm not done fusing yet! I combine my Tiger Catapult and Dragon Cannon into the ultimate weapon VtoZ Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

The two monsters combined into a giant humanoid robot

* * *

VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon

Level 8 Fusion

Machine/Light

3000/2800

* * *

"Now one of this monster's special abilities allows it to change the mode of any monster it attacks but another one says I have to remove one of the cards on your side of the field and since you only have Phantom Beast Kitsune out he's removed from the game!"

Kitsune vanished in a whirlwind. "NO!" said Kuchinawa.

"Oh yes, you're now defenseless and I still have an attack! Dragon Catapult Cannon attack Kuchinawa's life points directly with Ultimate Destruction!"

Dragon Catapult Cannon fire a large blast at Kuchinawa who was thrown a short distance by the blast.

* * *

Kuchinawa LP: 0

* * *

"Game over, I win."

"No, it can't be. All of my training…"

"Hey you did best." said Judai. "Now how about letting Asuka and Fubuki go?"

Kuchinawa threw the key at Manjyome's feet. "Fine, but don't think that it's over between your family and me!" he threw a smoke bomb and vanished.

"Chump." said Manjyome. "Come on let's get them out." _Maybe now she'll realize my love for her!

* * *

_

They came over to the storage shed and opened the shed. Manjyome spread his arms wide "Asuka I've saved…"

Asuka ran out at lightning speed with her arms between her legs. "Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!"

"Man I'm starving!" Fubuki said as he dashed out.

"That's it?" Manjyome said after blinking.

"Hey I'm sure they'll thank you after they take care of the food and toilets." said Tyranno.

Manjyome fell on his knees. "Will I ever win in love?" Everyone else started laughing as the sun sank below the horizon.

The end

Cards I made for this story

Mighty Ninja Goemon

Phantom Beast Kitsune

Shrine Hidden in the Forest

Earth Revival Jutsu

Fire Surge Jutsu

Water Shield Jutsu

Bushido

Ojama Beach Party


End file.
